Onesided Love
by ExquisitelyInked
Summary: "He wants to forget this. Because this is WRONG. His love for his brother shouldn't feel so amazingly RIGHT."


Title: One-sided Love

By: AtobeLover

Summary: "He wants to forget this. Because this is WRONG. His love for his brother shouldn't feel so amazingly RIGHT."

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguin Revolution... I only took Aya and made him fall in love with Ryou, okay? I don't own PR.

A/N: Hello! If, by any chance, you read this fic without reading the manga, go read it ALL first. It's complete. And it's awesome. Love Aya. And anyway, I would like to write more PR fics because there's barely any fics there. And please review. Please do.

This was inspired by a review to my other PR story. The review by Zang13 says that the reviewer perceives from the manga that [quote] " ... Ryou is very dear to Aya. Aya loves him very much." [unquote] Those two lines, particularly the first, spawned this fic, even though there is no connection between those lines and the fic below. So, anyway, Zang13, I don't know if you will read this story or not, but this is dedicated to you. Thanks.

* * *

Just this once, Aya wants to scream.

Tears fill his eyes but he stubbornly won't let them flow. He is sick, and tired. Worn-out. He wants to forget this. Because this is _wrong_. His love for his brother shouldn't feel so amazingly _right._

He hasn't been able to concentrate on his work for the past few weeks, though thankfully he's retained his No. 1 spot in PEACOCK.

He also wants to forget the fact that Ryou loves ... Fujimaru.

Not him.

Why? _WHY?_

He is exhausted from the efforts to search for _one_ expression; _one _movement; _one_ word that suggests that Ryou and Yukari are something more than what they show themselves to be: friends.

He knows Ryou is helping Yukari in the kitchen. That's why he is curled up in his room, beneath three layers of thick blankets and the air conditioner at twenty degrees Celsius, and choking back tears.

But then he cracks. And then tears fall from his eyes, and soak into the pillow. Ayaori sobs.

There is no point of being famous, successful, talented if Ryou doesn't love him in the way Aya wants. The love of thousands of fans doesn't compare to Ryou's love for him... if Ryou Katsuragi actually loves him in a romantic sense, that is.

The door opens, and Aya goes impossibly still. 'Aya?' someone asks.

'Ryou.' The voice is just a whisper. He slowly raises a hand to wipe away the tears, and knows Ryou can't see him under the mountain of blankets, but can understand his despairing voice.

'What's the matter?'

Aya pauses.

And then Ayaori Makoto (Makoto at the moment; not Mashiba) rises and acts.

* * *

If Fujimaru had been here, she'd see beautiful, glittering white wings unfurling from Aya's back and encapsulating the whole room, as Aya uncurls with a stretching motion, and then pushes back the covers. 'Nothing.' He gives a sleepy grin which quickly melts into a winning smile, and then stretches again like a lazy cat. He reaches for his glasses...

And another hand covers his hand.

'Why don't you be honest with me, Aya?' The voice beside Aya's ear whispers, and Aya doesn't reply.

Aya doesn't want to look into those eyes, because Ryou is just as perceptive as him, if not more, and he does not want Ryou to see the pain burning in him. 'Dinner's ready,' Ryou says quietly, not wanting to raise his voice in the silent room. And without another word, he turns and leaves.

* * *

Dinner is a quiet affair.

Aya relishes Fujimaru's food, but can't bring himself to look up from his plate all through dinner. 'Thank you for the meal...,' Ayaori says, and gets up to wash his plate. Yukari joins him.

'Is something the matter, Ayaori-san?'

'No, not at all. The food was delicious. Thank you for making it. You must teach me how to make it someday, please.'

Yukari knows what basic evasion techniques are. Just not that Ayaori-san would use them someday.

* * *

Ryou can't help but get out of bed at eleven at night, and slip into Aya's room. He doesn't want to feel like this; he knows being in love with Aya is wrong... but he hates how jealous he feels whenever Aya and Yukari are talking together, alone. What do they talk about? Are they something more than friends? Are they secretly together?

'Aya?' he says as he pushes open the door. He made sure Yukari was asleep in her room before entering his brother's room. Aya's sleeping form sits up. 'Ryou?'

'I...' Ryou can't bring himself to speak anything more as he goes and simply hugs Aya, who slowly slides his arms around him, too. He wants to confess so badly. _So badly._

So he just tilts his head up and kisses Ayaori.

The kiss lasts for only a second, with only Ryou kissing Aya, who is too shocked for words.

Then Aya tightens his arms around Ryou and kisses him slowly, as if not able to believe what was happening. Ryou parts his lips and touches Aya's lips with his tongue, and then they both lose control after holding all these feelings in _forever. _Their lips seal together.

* * *

Aya cannot believe he is kissing Ryou. Cannot believe that it's his fingers running through Ryou's hair, his hand trying to unbutton Ryou's nightshirt. He finds it incredible that Ryou actually reciprocates his feelings, and suddenly they break apart, the gravity of their actions settling in. Brothers. _Brothers. _Ryou looks at Aya in the darkness of the room, and Aya suddenly cups Ryou's cheek.

'I love you,' Aya confesses shyly. On screen he would deliver these lines flawlessly, but it was here, in front of Ryou (his brother. Why is that fact not understandable?) that he whispers them diffidently, laying bare his soul.

'Aya—' Ryou cries out, and then says, 'Me too. I love you too.'

To hell with being brothers.

Their lips meet once again, and suddenly the squeezing grip around Ayaori's heart vanishes, and he is able to truly smile.

Maybe his feelings aren't so one-sided after all.


End file.
